


Interposition

by Irving-Braxiatel (Elycia7)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycia7/pseuds/Irving-Braxiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different the ending for Taylor and Neeloc from Insurgency</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interposition

“Just… Just wish me luck. That’s all.”

Taylor turned off the recording device, and watched as the doors in front of him opened. He was about the enter the chamber when…

“Taylor, wait,” a voice called out.

He whirled around, to see an unfamiliar man hurrying down the corridor.

“Yeah, and why should I?” He demanded.

“Because of you go in there you will get yourself killed,” the stranger exclaimed, catching his breath. “Look, just trust me. I can explain it all.”

He huffed. “I’m sure you can. You’re a Time Lord, yeah?”

“Taylor, just step away from the door. I’m here to save you.”

“Forgive me if I don’t trust you. In my experience your lot aren’t very trustworthy,” he laughed dryly, taking a step towards the open doors.

“We aren’t all like that!” the Time Lord protested childishly.

Taylor narrowed his eyes at him. There was something familiar about the way he had said it. He met the Time Lord’s eyes. And there, there it was.

“Neeloc?!”

“You weren’t supposed to know it’s me!”

Taylor laughed. “Well obviously I do. No other Time Lord I know is that insistent that your lot are incapable of bad.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Neeloc said sourly. 

Taylor walked over to him, and to his surprise Neeloc pulled him into a tight embrace.

“I missed you too man. But… Look, we humans need to breath, and you are a bit stronger than you used to be,” Taylor told him.

Neeloc immediately let go. “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t sure if this would be possible at all.”

“I was meant to die,” Taylor guessed. “You are changing history just by being here.”

“They never found your body,” Neeloc protested. “They just assumed it had been reduced to atoms.”

“But you’re still changing history.” Taylor cracked a smile. “Finally you are breaking away from those stuffy old rules your Time Lords love so much.”

“You’re... not mad?” Neeloc asked, surprised.

“Of course not,” Taylor laughed. “In fact, I’m a little impressed. I like the new body as well, but I might take a while to get used to you being taller than me.”

“So you like it? I wasn’t sure if you would”

“Of course I like it. It’s you." 

They fell silent, both of them unsure what to say.

“We have to go soon,” Neeloc warned. “My TARDIS is just around the corner.”

“So you did it, then. You’ve been out there, traveling. What about that Doctor of yours? Did you ever meet him?” Taylor asked as they rounded the corner.

Neeloc shook his head. “Not yet.”

“So that’s where we are going now?” Taylor smirked.

“Not yet,” Neeloc told him as he unlocked and opened the door to his ship. “First, we have to reunite the old gang.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that there was only one fic for these two, and decided that needed to be lamented.


End file.
